Strive
by LadyFlamewing
Summary: Sometimes, the best we can promise is to try. Kurama/Yusuke, one-shot. Slight angst, but nothing serious. Rated for boy/boy kiss.


Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Yu Yu Hakusho, any related characters or merchandise, and make no profit from the writing or distribution of this work of fiction.

"Hey, you know," the Detective says – rather indignantly, Kurama thinks, for someone whose life he has just saved – "I could've handled him." He gestures vaguely at the fire-demon now sprawled unconscious on the ground a little ways away, and Kurama smiles through the pain in his abdomen.

"I apologize," he murmurs. "The next time I find you hanging in the air, telepathically immobilized, with a homicidal demon thrusting a blade at your fragile, unprotected human stomach, I'll be sure to stand aside and let you take the blow."

The Detective frowns. "That's not quite what I mean." He eyes the blood spreading slowly across the front of Kurama's school jacket – he wonders just how he's going to explain that to his mother – and a look that might be guilt flits across his face for a moment. "You ought to take better care of yourself, that's all."

Kurama rasps out a weak chuckle. "I'll try," he responds, but the Detective is already gone, more concerned with delivering the sword's antidote to his ailing human companion.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, you know," Yusuke's voice drifts to him through the hazy weakness, and Kurama opens his eyes with a tremendous force of will, "you're not allowed to die here."

Kurama grins with far more humor than he is currently capable of feeling. "That may be slightly easier said than done," he quips matter-of-factly. "I must now reap what I have sown."

Reaching out to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, mindful of the beating he has just taken, Yusuke scolds mildly, "You've really got to start considering things like that before you make these decisions, man."

Kurama can feel the Deadly Vetch spreading slowly through his veins, inexorably sapping the life from him, but he closes his eyes wearily and still manages, somehow, to smile.

"I'll try," he whispers, and Yusuke watches him carefully for a moment longer before nodding and returning once more to the ring.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, you know," Yusuke reassures as they emerge from the cave, "I was always going to come back with you guys."

He is nervous and uncertain, because he doesn't fully believe what he is saying, and Kurama can hear that. So he simply drops into a low bow, arms extended, and replies, "Of course, Toushin."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke snaps defensively, and Kurama doesn't need to look up to be able to see the irritated scowl on his face.

"It's a word that means 'battle-demon', which is quite obviously what you have become, considering those markings," he answers, and Yusuke gives a scoff and turns away.

As he straightens, Kurama can see the tense set of his shoulders, notices how Yusuke refuses to meet his eyes as he turns back with a grin that is a mere mockery of his natural good humor and asks, "Think you can help me with this?" He picks up a heavy shank of hair, holding it for a moment before letting it fall back onto his bare chest.

Instinctively, Kurama understands that Yusuke must jest his way through this, because he simply cannot deal with the repercussions of the deep desire he still feels to return to the Makai and find his roots. Kurama respects this desire, and so he smiles teasingly at the half-demon and answers, "I'll try."

Yusuke finally looks into his eyes with a gaze that is slightly redder than Kurama remembers, but he smiles more naturally now, and slows his gait until Kurama can walk comfortably beside him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, you know," Yusuke murmurs on the day of his wedding, as Kurama bats his clumsy fingers away from the bowtie and steps closer to finish the job, "I love you. I have for a while now."

Those deft fingers fumble for a brief moment before Kurama makes the last loop and tugs the tie to lie perfectly against Yusuke's slim throat. Unable, for once in his life, to think of anything clever or intelligent to say over the pounding of his own heart, Kurama only gazes fixedly at Yusuke's polished shoes, a light flush spreading over his cheekbones, and whispers, "I know."

"You what?" Yusuke hisses, gripping his arms hard enough to bruise and thrusting him roughly to arms' length. The flush deepens. "If you knew, why the fuck didn't you say anything?"

"Because of this," the fox-demon responds, spreading his arms expansively, indicating everything around them: the crisp suits, the soft white flowers, the wedding. "It wasn't meant to be."

"Who cares?" Yusuke growls, shaking Kurama none too gently, making red hair sway in its neat ponytail. "Damnit, why does it have to be about what was meant to be? Why can't it be about what we want?"

He takes Kurama's chin in his hand and forces those saddened green eyes to meet his own. "I want you, Kurama," he mutters, breath sweet against Kurama's lips. "Don't you think you could want me, too?"

Kurama leans forward, tears spilling freely down his pale cheeks, and parts his lips to Yusuke's kiss – tainted, wrong, and oh-so-perfect – and whispers, "I'll try."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, you know," he hears from behind him, and he turns, dreading what will come next – certain that it will be a sudden realization of the wrongness of what they have done, running away from everything and everyone they have known and cared for – but he sees only Yusuke, smiling as he walks up the grassy knoll, "it's an absolutely beautiful day."

Kurama smiles and allows the young half-demon to embrace him, allowing himself – for a moment – to forget the pain and the hurt that they must have left in their wake, and tilts his face eagerly to engage in a slow, lazy kiss. And as they part, he leans closer to the solid chest and turns his gaze to the clear blue sky.

"Yes," he says softly, wondering if he's made the wrong decision in being selfish – in taking only what will make him happy, disregarding the emotions of those he has called family and friends – but deciding, feeling the warmth and the happiness and the satisfaction humming through his veins, that if he is now wrong, he will never again want to be right.

"Yes, it is."


End file.
